Naruto the new girl in town
by Ranma2325
Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission with team 7 and because of a bit of silliness he is a she and from a noisy ninja turns into a charming, tragic Kunoichi


Naruto a girl forever?!

Naruto is sent on a mission with his team by Tsunade to the hidden village of magical springs one spring didn't dry yet and Naruto was thirsty so he drunk the last drop of water from the spring of the drowned girl now he is a girl forever!

Chapter 1: Team 7 returns

Tsunade was working with Shizune on a few papers when Sakura and Sasuke came in and Tsunade asked them "a long time not seen you guys did you get the scroll and where is Naruto?" Sakura replied "we have the scroll my lady and uh... Naruto is outside he is not well" Tsunade sensed fear and nervousness in her voice she knew Sakura was lying she asked "Shizune can you stay here and take care of the office? , I am going out to see Naruto I think he has drunk something he shouldn't have only if he read the details of his mission!" Sakura and Sasuke followed her out until they saw Naruto it looked like he was in his sexy jutsu form and he was sobbing and Tsunade asked "you by any chance didn't find the last magical spring of transformation and if you did then did Naruto drink it or did he get his clothes wet in the water? Huh?" Sakura replied "yes and Naruto drunk it now he is stuck like this forever all the other spring have dried and he has been crying or breaking things ever since"

Tsunade nodded she called Shizune and asked "can you and Sakura get him- I mean her to calm down and help him with his new life I think I can help her get used to it but it may take a little time" Shizune and Sakura helped her calm down Sakura said "Naruto let's go shop for clothes your current clothes are too big for you" Naruto replied "but what about the girl thing this is so hard and I am a boy I can't stay like this forever!" Shizune replied "Naruto Sakura is right you are stuck like this at least try to act like a girl you will have to you don't have a choice" Naruto agreed to them and they dragged him to the Mall for shopping

Sakura was waiting outside the dressing room for Naruto and when she came out she was wearing a black skirt, a short orange shirt that left his waist exposed and an orange jacket like his old one just suited her girly side she asked "Is this fine?" Sakura replied "You look gorgeous Naruto! Are there other clothes you want?" Naruto replied "no I'm taking a bunch of the same outfit I'm wearing" Sakura saw he was wearing black boots all over he looked ready for a fight and to hang out normaly she asked "okay let's buy your stuff and get you to some place where do you want to go to the training field or to Tsunade or your house or you want to meet the others?" Naruto said "let's meet others I want to see if I can fit in" they bought the clothes and went out the mall and they got a message that they had been summoned by Tsunade when they reached her office they saw everyone was there Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Garra, lee, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Konkuro, Temari, Kakashi sensei and Konahamaru.

They all stared at Naruto and Kiba asked "Are you sure this is Naruto?" Naruto replied "I'm Naruto genius, you have problem?" Kiba said "NO" Tsunade said "well as you have to try to fit in let's start with people you interact most with get used to it and you get used to this" they all talked a lot of time and then everyone went home except Naruto she was roaming around in the night depressed

Chapter 2: Naruto has a sleepover

Naruto was walking in the woods when Sakura pulled him and asked "Naruto would you like to come over to the sleepover to Tenten's with me?" Naruto said "I don't think my presence is the most comfortable thing I mean would the other girls feel comfortable?" Sakura said "of course they will you are a girl Naruto- chan!" and she dragged Naruto with her to Tenten's house.

Naruto was feeling uncomfortable in between all the girls there was Tenten, Ino, Temari and Sakura they were all talking in their pyjamas on a bed but Naruto didn't join them he stayed on his bed thinking "there is got to be some cure to this right?!" he thought aloud and all the girls looked at her, her eyes were red and she was fidgeting with her fingers just like they did when nervous that's when Sakura said "I think we shall try to join him in the chating" Ino replied "We were talking about boys I don't think he will be interested" Tenten said "We can try she is fitting in well might have a crush already" they all went to Naruto and asked "Naruto come on let's talk you can't just sit in the corner, can you?" Naruto said "fine, what are you talking about anyway?" Tenten said "boys" Sakura asked "do you have a crush Naruto?" Naruto went red and yelled out immediately "NO!" everyone was shocked at the quick response and then she tried to calm down and replied "I mean no-no" Ino said "come on we won't tell anyone Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, Tenten crushes on Lee, Temari crushes on Shikamaru and I have Sai already! Not a big deal just say who you have a crush on!" Naruto said "I don't have a crush!" They didn't change the subject they stuck to her crush so replied "You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" they nodded "Fine! You know what let's change the subject we can talk about clothes instead right? I bet you like clothes!" they took the bait and changed the topic and Naruto was thinking 'do I have a crush?' they had fun until they fell asleep.

Naruto had a great dream she had beaten all her friends at once in the dream and she was relieved to find out that she hadn't changed that much she had the same dream daily and it certainly meant she didn't had a crush so everything was going to be fine.

Naruto was the first one to wake up she changed into her clothes and went down to the kitchen and wore a apron and started to cook pancakes with maple sauce for everyone and started to set the table for breakfast.

Everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes and Ino said "This smells like pancakes and that also delicious" Sakura said "I think Naruto is cooking he is missing I don't think it will be good all he ever knew to cook is Ramen" they all ran down to see that Tenten's parents were eating while Naruto was cooking and they were enjoying eating the food and then Naruto saw them and said "hi! Come on I am sure I can fix you some breakfast up" Sakura asked "you can cook something except Ramen, Naruto?" Tenten's father suddenly looked interested in Naruto he asked "so, you are Naruto Uzumaki my daughter speaks very highly of you but I thought she said... well... you were a boy!" Naruto looked annoyed "why does everybody keep asking me that?!" Tenten explained everything to them and after the sleepover was over Naruto went back to her house.

Chapter 3: The flirting begins

Naruto was in the grocery shop buying stuff until he bumped into Lee

"Ouch!" Naruto said

"I'm sorry miss- Naruto?! Oh! Hi! Let me help you pick your grocery up" they both caught hands accidently but Lee was unwilling to leave her hand Naruto said "You can leave my hand now lee" Neji and Tenten were watching them Naruto repeated "Leave my hand! Now!" she was getting angry Lee was staring at her he was getting mesmerized by her unable to focus on her voice he blindly took her waist trying to get closer to kiss her. Naruto stopped him before he got the chance to kiss she picked and threw him in anger and yelled "go and flirt with someone else!" Neji whispered "I think if this continues most of the boys are going to try that" Tenten said "I bet Sasuke won't!" that's when Naruto stomped off after paying for his groceries he marched straight to Tsunade and asked to come in the office Tsunade was taken aback by the polite behaviour but she asked "yes Naruto come in how are you feeling?" Naruto muttered under his breath "angry" Tsunade asked "angry? Why?!" Naruto said "Oh! Uh... anyway, I was here for a different purpose my stomach is paining a lot and I feel like I will faint and do you have any cure for the girl t-" she didn't complete she fainted before completing and Tsunade saw that Naruto's black skirt was getting covered in blood and she called Shizune and Sakura to help her take Naruto to her house she had just passed through her first period.

When Naruto woke up she saw she was in her bed in her house and Sakura was with her she asked "what just happened?" Sakura explained her about the period and Naruto asked "Anyway, what happened to my clothes?" Sakura replied "they are in the laundry" That's when Sasuke came in and asked "how are you Naruto feeling hot?" Naruto said "not funny! And what are you doing here?" Sasuke replied "Tsunade has told me to take care of you today I'm here to take you to my house" Naruto said "What's so special that's supposed to be taken care of?" Sasuke said "your young boy doesn't daily turn into a mature, good looking, idiotic chick, now is it?" Naruto replied "and it isn't everyday that a moron starts joking" Sasuke said "I'm offended but, anyway, just pack I have been told I have to keep you at my house until we have been given our mission and we might need practice we have to catch a S-Rank criminal, how do I know this? Because I 'know how to read the details of our mission' but 'No' says Naruto 'I want to be a girl!'" Naruto said "just help me pack. Moron! Teme!" Sasuke said "fine" they packed and went to the Uchiha clan's area to Sasuke's house

Author:

This is your author not the webpage and now in the next chapter you are going to see a romantic scene in the creepy silent dead Uchiha's area and Neji and Kiba get a crush and Sakura get's a date and other stuff

Chapter 4: The flirt gets worse and gross!

Naruto saw where Sasuke lived and asked "why the hell do you live in a grave yard?!" Sasuke said "it wasn't this quiet always that's why I need to revive my clan to settle this place. How many children do you want Naruto?" Naruto was shocked by the question but answered "I wanted 6 until I knew I was giving them birth but now I ant three enough to revive my clan at least. What about you?" Sasuke said "3" Naruto said "that won't be enough to lighten and brighten this graveyard you would like 9" Sasuke said "Uchiha babies have way to power 3 of them would be hard to handle they would equal to 9 anyway" Naruto said "point anyway why do you have a water fall here? Can I go there!? Please! Please! Pleases! Please!" Sasuke said "ok but first settle down in your room"

Sasuke went in a grey huge house and Naruto followed until they were on the 3 or the highest floor of the house there was a balcony, two beds and one toilet one of the beds had a picture of Sasuke's family.

Naruto looked at the photo and saw Sasuke's mother she looked like him and he felt sad for him so she took her attention to the empty bed she kept her stuff on a desk nearby and jumped on the bed and asked "so who is going to help you revive your clan Sasuke?" Sasuke replied "not decided there is a girl I crush on" Naruto asked exited "who is the lucky girl who gets to stay in the graveyard?" Sasuke wanted to say 'depends on you if you want to stay in the graveyard I can arrange the marriage right now!' but he said "we can talk about that later now do you want to see the water fall before the storm because then we will have to come back in the house" with that he started to go out of the house Naruto followed until he was at the top of water fall with Sasuke they both sat down, saw the sunset at the waterfall until Sasuke asked "I am a boy, you a girl and both want three children. What do you think?" Naruto laughed "you are kiddin, right?" Sasuke stared at her and Naruto backed away and asked "wait you serious?" Sasuke said "I am not mad to be serious about that" Naruto calmed down yelled "stop scaring me like that! Moron!" that's when the storm started and the first bolt of lightning struck Naruto and she started to fall from the water fall Sasuke jumped to protect to her.

Sasuke was under the waterfall he came out of it without a shirt and Naruto in his arms he was blushing and Sakura was watching them for an hour and getting angry while Kiba and Neji were getting angry on Sasuke from another bush they crushed on Naruto and we know about Sakura anyway Naruto woke up and backed away from Sasuke and yelled "never make close contact to girl Teme!" Sasuke said "sorry dick not my mistake to save you from dying from a waterfall and a lightning bolt the most shame full death after all you have been through" Naruto said "you know what let's forget it you already have girls behind you and I might have a chance to turn back to a boy i don't want to ruin it" they both quietly walked back to the house and Naruto just hopped on to the bed and passed out immediately while Sasuke went to take a bath.

Chapter 5: It was an accident!

Sasuke came out of the bathroom he was nude and dizzy so he forgot Naruto was there in the room until he entered the room and saw Naruto he immediately changed clothes when he was done he noticed Naruto was sleeping and because she moved so much her shirt had came off and she was talking in the sleep in a bra and her she was saying "Sasuke... you little... I..." she started to launch a series of punches and kicks into the air and Sasuke said "geez what is up with her it was only accident not my mistake the bolt struck her it is not like I was manipulating it to hit her or something!" but he was thinking 'only if she liked me...! the only girl I ever liked and it turns out to be Naruto of all of them but I will figure something out to revive my clan Sakura is have to do she is the only girl I have ever tolerated and I can tolerate! Yes!' that's when Naruto woke up and asked "what are you thinking Teme staring out the window smiling?" he came to his senses and looked at Naruto and took the grin off his face and replied "Nothing just got a plan to revive the clan" Naruto smiled mischievously and replied "Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sasuke replied "I am not like you! Idiot! I'm not thinking about her all the time" Naruto said "aren't you?" She started laughing that's when Sakura burst in with Kiba and she said "Naruto and Sasuke get ready we are having a training session. Oh! And Kiba and Hinata are joining the team Tsunade's orders and Naruto there is something Kakashi sensei wants to tell you in front of the whole team he said it was a secret they weren't going to tell you but they think it's high time" Naruto was confused but said "ok and Sakura I think Sasuke wants a minute of privacy with you" Sasuke said "I didn't say that I said that...- that- agharrrr!" Naruto laughed and said "oh yes a plan to revive the clan with Sakura might be successful three children are going to be easy" Sakura said "I'm a little confused here" Naruto explained "Sasuke here has been thinking about you and every time I ask the answer is a plan to revive the clan and I'm pretty sure you have understood what I have said!" Sakura started to blush and asked "is that the truth?" Sasuke replied "it was an accident! That's all! I'm innocent I never think about a girl!" Naruto laughed and said "don't worry seems to be the 'accident' is going to come in handy!" Kiba said "you know guys this is getting gross Sasuke and Sakura can talk later first get ready before I throw up!" Sasuke got a mischievous plan and he said "well you know Kiba Naruto likes kissing pillows in his sleep taking your name I am just thinking... well... you know... a girl, a boy! Do your thing!" Naruto's eyes widened and yelled out in embarrassment "I did not do anything like that! I swear to it!" Sasuke whispered in her ear "should have thought about that before you got me stuck tit for tat" Naruto punched him in the face "we will talk this out later first get out I have to change!" they all went to the training field and waited for Naruto to come which took a lot of time but she wore the same outfit she always wore! Terrible timing according to that now the author says read the next chap to find out about something Kakashi wanted to say

Chapter 6: a secret

Naruto was sitting on a seat in a training field she was thinking 'I thought I was supposed to be training not waiting for Kakashi sensei to speak up while everyone stares at me!' she said "speak up already!" Kakashi said "ok Naruto first thing you see you were going to turn into a girl anyway because of that jutsu of yours you see" Naruto was confused she asked "you mean sexy jutsu was turning me into a girl anyway?! I mean thats impossible!" Kakashi brought someone in front of them seemed to be Konahamaru in his sexy jutsu just wearing clothes Naruto said "ok! Don't worry understood he is- I mean she is stuck like this now so you mean that jutsu is more than an illusion!" Konahamaru said "I'm going to be joining your team from now on boss!" she looked exited and Naruto said "I don't understand why the heck are you so happy? I mean this thing totally sucks!" Kakashi said "well you see the night you were turned like this he – she did as well so got the hang and the second thing I need your team to do something for the village it seems to be someone has reanimated three people three powerful shinobi and those three are Jiriaya" Naruto's eyes widened but Kakashi continued "and your mum and dad" there was a long silence in the field Naruto's eyes were red she was holding back tears until Kakashi said "I know we are asking too much from you but it seems to be the guy died performing the jutsu and he didn't master it and it has caused the reanimated souls to destruct everything they see until they fulfil their purpose which is to destroy you and the village I know you want to cry we don't expect you to be brave we just want you to do the right thing we need to seal their souls Sai will help you in the process" there was a silence until Sakura said "but we can't let Naruto come she won't be able to fight we will break her fighting spirit" Kakashi said "And you think without him and Konahamaru you can win? Konahamaru may not look much but she has mastered her summons sage mode just like Naruto but even she can't defeat them we need all of you and as well as Naruto we can't win without Naruto she is the strongest Kunoichi we have without her you all will end up in death and we won't even find the body!" Naruto broke the silence with her fake smile she said "I think I can handle it I can beat them all with just one hand and a blindfold come on we don't have time to waste" with that he summoned millions of toads and explained them everything and started to meditate until she was in sage mode she started to run until she realized something and came back in front of them and asked "Uh... Which way is it exactly?" Sakura hit her on the head and yelled at her "You big Dummy! Give up with the act already we can't afford you crying on the battle field" Naruto said "but why would I cry I am fine I don't think they would be sad fighting to me we might get a chance to talk" she said a few tears coming from her eyes Kakashi said "O.k. let's go follow me to the Sand village border they need our help to save their village" they reached the border and saw Garra fighting Jiriaya and Naruto's parent s and the fight had just started and it had just ended Jiriaya was charging at unconscious Garra with a rasengan when Naruto kicked him on the face and cancelled the jutsu Jiriaya saw him and said "hey Naruto long time no see sorry for my unpleasant greetings can't help it I might need a bit of your help to get control see you have mastered the sage jutsu is that how you defeated pain and I see you are the only one who has mastered it without the frog stuff" they were fighting while Konahamaru was busy helping the rest of the team to keep the other side busy until Naruto joined them after she and Sai were done with Jiriaya and they saw they were a little late everyone was on their backs.

Chapter 7: Family time

Naruto saw his parents clear as day moving towards him telling him to dodge but he waited until they came Naruto grabbed their hands and pinned them down before they could do anything Naruto performed a Jutsu her mom would have least expected the move her mom performed to help Naruto get a bit of the 9-Tails chakra he performed that move and got them both pinned down her mother was stunned but said "you are quick learner Naruto! But, what about us how will you seal us this jutsu is for taking away chakra" Naruto smiled "thats what I'm going to do a technique I once saw one way or the other I'm going to win!" he started to take their chakra but not to himself he was adding it to a bit of his earth chakra which he had put outside the body for a little time it was a body he was creating but he needed water chakra and yes he learned this one from Kabuto but still water Chakra that's when his luck helped her, her mom had water chakra with a bit of luck he was going to get exactly what he wanted Kushina asked "Naruto are you using Kabuto's jutsu? You do know it was an incomplete jutsu you are trying to get us back we know that but this is a risk sealing would be better!" Naruto didn't stop she could do this there was a flash of light and Naruto and Sai were unconscious.

When Naruto woke up she was in the hospital bed she looked around her Tsunade was smiling sown at her she said "hey brat! Seems to be you did something more than sealing today you mastered another imperfect jutsu after the rasengan the reanimation technique bad Jiriaya didn't get a chance but still we will get to that later first there are two people who want to meet you. Call in Kushina and Minato!" suddenly Naruto saw of his dreams come true his mother and father were well not dead but at least technically they were alive! Before she could react she was trapped in a hug by her mother while her father was still just enjoying the show politely when her mother was done Naruto asked "I thought you said you were not as strong as dad and even being stronger than him your hug is paining me can't you be a little gentle and woman-like?!" her mother hit her on the head Naruto said "geez I got my answer" Minato laughed and said "I remember having a son I think things change but seeing you as a girl I can't differ between you both when you speak you have the same attitude and manners which are very less" Naruto said "I think my appearance needs a explanation, doesn't it?" Kushina said "don't worry tsunade has filled us in with it" Naruto smiled and said "so we go home!?" Kushina laughed and said "actually, now we live in the 4th Hokage's house just beside the Fifth after all he is your father!" Naruto asked "so from now on we have 2 Hokages? That means we can have a third one? I can also join them! I'm better than both anyway!" Kushina smacked Naruto on the head "have some shame Idiot! And look at you how much skin do you expose! We will get you some new clothes first!" Naruto Imagined herself with her mom buying clothes and no offense but his mother was as ancient as Tsunade! She imagined herself wearing clothes like Tsunade's just orange and a shiver passed up her spine she yelled out "NO!" everyone was shocked at the reaction so she tried again "I mean no. I think I will go with Sakura because... yeah we have to select clothes for her Date! Yes!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at her Sasuke eyes were clearly stating that he was going to kill her but Naruto grabbed them both and took them out in the way Sakura giggled and said "just imagine Naruto wearing something like tsunade just orange" Sasuke's eyes lit up and asked "is that the reason you screwed us up?!" Naruto nodded and said "I would rather die than do that" that's when Kushina asked "is that so? Then let's get you something like that!" Naruto turned around and saw his mom holding Tsunade's outfit just orange and she said "I thought today was my happiest day it just turned into the worst!"

Chapter 8: A date is all you need!

Naruto was wearing a orange Kimono like Tsunade's and she was pissed off she asked "why the hell am I supposed to wear this?!" Kushina said "it's a punishment for lying to us and anyway, you look cute!" Naruto muttered "I'd say ancient" Kushina said "I think you need a bit of make up as well" Naruto imagined that and he thought 'If that happens then I will look exactly like granny Tsunade!' she said "no I think this is enough. I look cute, right?!" Kushina said "I thought you were gone on me but I did say I'm disappointed I was never that bad at lying!" Naruto said "Let's make a deal shall we you can give me your my old outfit back instead off..." she thought what was there that her mom would deal for the old outfit Kushina said "Instead you tell me how is your boyfriend?" Naruto said "I don't have a boyfriend! This is the 87th time I am saying that!" Kushina was going to say something when the doorbell rang Naruto yelled "coming!" she ran for the door and saw it was Kiba she asked "what are you doing here Kiba?" Kiba replied "I brought you a gift and I was here to ask if you are free tonight Sakura and Sasuke are throwing a party for their upcoming engagement thought you would like to come we can grab some dinner while coming back. What do you think?" before Naruto could say a word her mother asked a minute to talk to her and dragged her into a corner and said "He likes you come on say yes you need a boyfriend anyway!" Naruto said "First: I am not interested in boys. Second: I'm certainly not going on a Date in this Kimono!" Kushina said "you are correct come on I have a few old dresses that might fit you!"

After a few minutes Naruto was in a blue dress holding hands with Kiba going to the party thinking 'how do I get myself stuck in all this trash always!?' they reached the party and Sakura grabbed her into a corner and asked "I thought Sasuke was bluffing when he said about you and Kiba?" Naruto replied "I was until my mom got me stuck into this but on the bright side I am allowed to wear something except that Kimono!" Sakura smacked her on the head and said "Have you thought about Kiba? Why do you think he called you on the date?" Naruto thought for a minute and her eyes widened and she said "He loves... me!" Sakura nodded and asked "What about him?" Naruto thought "I will decide after the night" and with that she went to Kiba and they talked until the party got over and then they ate at a restaurant Naruto didn't care to remember they were sitting near the river seeing the moon until Kiba spoke up "you look good in blue but better in orange" Naruto said "Grey suits you as well, you look quiet handsome yourself" Kiba said "Have you ever thought about a boy?" Naruto was having a strange feeling towards Kiba she felt like getting closer to him physically and mentally she replied "I just started to about one" she wrapped he hand around his hand Kiba asked "who is the lucky boy?" Naruto looked him in the eye mischievously and replied "guess" Kiba said looking Naruto in the eye as well "me?" She said softly "bingo" they both were about to kiss when Sakura yelled "whoa! Stop that! Both of you!" Naruto looked at her and saw she and Sasuke were their all the time with her parents Kushina said "Sakura I thought you said she was doing this only for the outfit it seems to be more" Naruto replied "I am- I mean I was- I... –agharrrr!" Kushina said "I think we shall be going back and give Naruto a little privacy" S=when they had gone Sakura asked "seriously Naruto! Why were you going to kiss for the clothes or for you know...!" Naruto looked embarrassed she looked at Kiba and said "I think I will be going we will meet tomorrow"

"sure!" Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke with a deadly glare that said 'no one else is going to know about this because the result will be Nasty for both of you that was the end of night now Naruto went straight to home and he has a good dream.

Chapter 9: The start of universe was a little dream

Naruto was sleeping when her mum came in the room and woke her up and Naruto asked "what are you doing mom?" Kushina said "just here to see you I'm your mom just got a little worried if you are alright" Naruto smiled "thanks I'm alright mom but I'm pretty sure you are not here for that" they laughed and Kushina asked "so when do I get to meet your boyfriend? He was handsome" Naruto thought about Kiba and went into a daydream when her mom finally shook her up and they both laughed again Kushina said "It all starts with a dream, you know. When you dream about someone the opposite sex it all starts with a dream, mark my words child, you are lucky to have him he is from the Inzuka clan I bet after marriage you will have plenty of pets" Naruto yelled "MOM!" Kushina said "fine I will be going but still remember to tell me what happens between you and him" with that her mom had exited her room Naruto tried to sleep again but wasn't able to so she went to her closet to see if she had anything to wear and saw her old clothes she quickly changed and went to her room's balcony and she was able to see the whole Konahona, she skimmed through the buildings and saw at last she saw Kiba's and thought 'I think I shall go and talk didn't exactly work out' she thought for a moment more 'if mom and dad will get to know about me leaving I'm so dead! They won't know where I'm going and that means that they will think Naruto is kidnapped or something' after that another thought 'I don't think they will notice if I come before the morning' with that she jumped out of the balcony.

After a few minutes she was in front of Kiba's room's window (of course she will get in from the window! do you think she will come from the front door in the middle of night!? I mean would you? The mother would probably give you scolding his and 'yours'!) she tapped at the window and Kiba didn't wake up but Akamaru did so he walked up the window and took a little time but opened it and growled at Naruto for waking him up but Naruto crawled in the room and knocked at Kiba's forehead and he woke up and he was going to yell and he would have if Naruto hadn't clamped his mouth Kiba calmed down and asked "seriously? My room! At midnight!?" Naruto whispered back "sorry but I just wanted to talk and yes I couldn't wait till the morning I wasn't able to sleep!" Kiba whispered back "so what do you want me to do! Cuddle you to sleep!?" Naruto smiled "Not a bad idea" Kiba replied "What are you planning to do?" before Naruto could reply they heard footsteps and they knew they were in trouble Kiba hid Naruto in the wardrobe and called Akamaru on the bed it might put them in the thought that he was talking to Akamaru. Tsume walked in the room and saw Kiba talking to Akamaru and left the room she was sure there was someone else in there she could have sworn she had picked Naruto's scent! While this all this was on Naruto had come out of the wardrobe and asked "so... I think we have to pick up from where we left last time, don't you?" and after that they got busy kissing that they both fell asleep and Naruto didn't return before dawn and everyone was searching for her and she was in trouble because she wasn't missing

Chapter 10: You are grounded Uzumaki!

When Naruto woke up Kiba was looking down at her and she asked "why are you so serious Kiba?"

"Because it's dawn and everyone thinks you have been kidnapped and people have already sent to missions to find you and now I have been summoned that means another mission and we have to speak up before there is a bigger chaos Tsunade has already contacted Garra"

In a few minutes Kiba and Naruto were trying to explain while Tsunade was yelling and Garra and the rest of Sand and Leaf village Ninjas enjoying. Until Minato came with Kushina and Kushina charged Naruto with a hug and Naruto said "I told you the hug pains!" Kushina said "we were so worried where were you?!" Naruto looked at Kiba and Kiba back at Naruto until Tsunade said "she was in the village" Kushina said "where in the 'village'?" Naruto said "well..." Kiba was getting nervous he said "I think me and Naruto have to go train so we will be going!" Kushina's eyes widened and she said "Naruto you are Grounded!" Naruto said "what!?" Kushina said "you can't go out of your room for one month so you don't go missing in the night hangin out with your boyfriend!" Naruto said shocked "you can't ground me! I'm the most powerful being in the Freaking Universe!" Kushina said "Well then be ashamed of yourself for being grounded in a room being the most powerful being in the Universe!" Naruto looked at his dad for help but Minato said "Don't look at me! I never won an argument against your mom" Kushina looked at him "excuse me?" Minato said "I'm going to my room" Kushina dragged both of them out of the office Tsunade said "You all can go sorry for the trouble but, Kiba you stay here!" Kiba got his own set of scolding and after that he went to Naruto's house.

Naruto was in her room's balcony when suddenly Kiba's voice came from behind "miss me?" Naruto turned to see Kiba and she tackled him with a hug she said "do you think I will be able to get out of this mess?" Kiba laughed "Of course the Hokages need you for most of their missions!" that's when there was a knock on a door and Naruto Shoved Kiba into the closet and sat on the bed and said "come in!" Kushina came in and said "I'm sorry Naruto I think I was too hard on you" Naruto replied "Ex-actly!" Kushina looked at Naruto and asked "why are you looking so pale and worried I'm saying sorry not extending your punishment!" Naruto said "who me!? No I'm perfectly fine!" Kushina heard a voice from her closet and said "can you show me who is in your closet?" Naruto said "Mom! I don't have anyone in there!" Kushina laughed "Come on! I'm not going to tell anyone" "y-yo-you aren't angry at me!?" Kushina said "I was younger then you when I started to Kiss your father! I was only angry because I thought you were missing at the time!" Naruto yelled "Come out Kiba!" Kiba fell out of the closet and said "why do you have so many clothes in their I was not able to stand in their" Naruto said "This is my... Idiotic, dog lover, not good at first 'impressions' boyfriend" Kushina said "you are right not good at first impressions but he is handsome! I will be leaving you and yeah remember you are still grounded! I have talked this out with your father and Tsunade!" Naruto said "so Kiba please be a little better at the first impression you will have to meet my father one day" 

Chapter 11: Naruto Leads a Mission!

After one month...

Naruto's life was going perfectly until she gets a mission that is going to mess everything up. Tsunade was checking a File with the name of Akatsuki and at the last page something caught her eye 'the Intel says that the Akatsuki are regrouping with a number of new recruits they are unknown and maybe not be a threat to us anymore. –

-End' she couldn't depend on a maybe they don't even know who the new recruits are anyway she needed to send a team who has dealt with them before and survived and succeeded first thought "Naruto!" that's when Naruto burst in and said "One month and you gave me no mission! I had to rot in my room all the time just a small mission would have done it! At least I could have got out of the room but no...!" Tsunade smiled and said "You sure have got timing I was just thinking about giving a mission to you, I need you to take a tracker with you, you have to track a girl named 'Azusa' they say Akatsuki has been revived by her there are 12 of them take Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi with you and you can take Shizune and Ino as well I think dealing with Akatsuki you will need all the medicine you can get even I would have also come but..., it might be nothing! But we are still sending you so everything might go alright!" Naruto listened and then waited and suddenly said "where does Asuza stay?" Tsunade replied "In the land of waves" Naruto smiled "when do I leave?" "Now!" with that Shizune came in with Sakura and Ino before they could speak Naruto dragged them to Sasuke's and then to Hinata's and then to Kiba's and to Kakashi's to at last and said "Okay listen we have to deal with some girl named Asuza in the land of waves said to be reviving the Akatsuki Tsunade thinks we will need a lot of healing but they are all new so it probably be nothing so she isn't coming but we have three master healers, one copycat, a handsome tracker, a super Chakra sensor and one guy who lives in a graveyard and me the girl who had defeated them single handed and a blindfold on that is some serious power and creepiness! Let's rock!" Before they could say a word Naruto spoke up again "I'm leader and Tsunade has said we start now so go pack! We will meet at the village gate"

A few minutes later everyone was on the gate waiting for Naruto to think what they were going to do a few minutes later Naruto said "Kiba when we reach there it will be your and Akamaru's duty to keep track of our routes and the girl we are finding. Sasuke you will keep track of everyone's chakra so you know if everyone is safe, Shizune you will manage our medical group with Sakura and Ino, Kakashi keep track of anything suspicious in the surrounding and Hinata you will see if anything with Chakra is moving towards us from long to middle range and I will eat ramen till that time or cook for you guys or sleep or practice or..." Sakura took this chance to mock her "or what? Go kissing and get grounded again!" everyone laughed but when they stopped they saw Naruto had already made her way out the gate they all followed her they all stopped in the middle of jungle and Naruto set camp and said "Okay guys we settle down tonight Sasuke and Kakashi keep the first guard duty we will be staying for a few days seems to be the Chick lives in the jungle we will decide who will keep second guard duty tonight"

Chapter 12: Jungle disaster

Naruto had just cooked soup, rice and ramen for dinner when everyone finally came out and saw the food Sasuke said "I don't like guard duty I'm not doing it you can do it yourself I will cook food instead" Naruto said "I don't want to eat your food it will be burned you can't cook anything except salad which isn't even cooked just green vegetables" that's when Kakashi broke in and said "Naruto do you know that you don't need to cook in an apron when in a jungle" Naruto looked down at herself and gave an embarrassed smile and said "Sorry! It's kinda habit being cooking from a lot of time as a boy I just cooked ramen not much of a mess" after that suddenly Sasuke dropped his bowl, got up and pulled his sword out and said "I think we have someone on our trail and she is looking at us right now everybody get up and where is Kiba? We will need help there are twelve people with large number of chakra and a thirteenth man just joined them his chakra seems to be familiar" that's when a girl just jumped out of the bushes and said "too late" before they could react she said "stay where you are we have a hostage" that's when the other eleven guys joined her they all were cornered Naruto wasn't moving a bit just sitting then suddenly 'Bam' sage jutsu! Before she could move Kiba appeared beside the girl "calm down Naruto" Naruto was shocked but stopped that's when the girl spoke up "we don't want a war give us Naruto and we will take him out of the genjutsu we have created it will make him obey us he wouldn't object" Naruto said "Asuza if I'm right you don't war taking me will cause war and I will not stay quiet and leave my boyfriend!" Asuza said "give me the kunai" a partner of her passed her a Kunai and Asuza said "Last chance or I will kill him slowly" Naruto's eyes widened "you wouldn't dare!" Asuza smiled wickedly and said "Oh...! Trust me I will! And it will pain you a lot more than it will pain him your life will be a living hell, you will die every day it will be over for him but just the beginning for you!" with that she slowly took the kunai to Kiba's chest and started to take it inside his body slowly letting the blood flow out Naruto yelled falling to her knees "stop it!" Asuza said "I will just let your guard down your mental ability is resisting the genjutsu I am casting on you" Naruto didn't stop and then in a few more minutes Kiba died and Asuza said "shame he had to die would have proven useful well... anyway, attack!" before they could react Naruto had thrown a kunai and it had hit Asuza straight in the head and in a few more seconds all of the members of Akatsuki had a Kunai in their head. Naruto said "pack up we have to go back and report we just got a bunch of losers down" with that Naruto went into her tent and Sakura said "I think we shall go talk to her" that's when Naruto came out with a light bag slumped over her shoulder and she said "I think you all we able to find your way back to the village yourself so I will be leaving Shizune is in charge" with that Naruto left them and when the reached the village Naruto wasn't there or well she was but not alive dead-

-The END.


End file.
